Nightmare
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: he knew how i felt about him but there he was, talking and flirting with that girl. What made her so different?


Summary: He knew how I felt about him but there he was, talking and flirting with that girl. What made her so different?

So this is just a short one-shot that has been in my head for a while. Right now im just trying to tie up all this one-shots i have around and get them out of the way so that i can focus more on my chapter stories that im working on :)

I want to thank everyone for the large amount of feedback i got for my story _The Dare_. I didn't realise people would like it that much. I am going to try and write another chapter for it for you guys... maybe even make it a longer story... who knows.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

* * *

**~Nightmare**~

I walked through the door into the party with Caitlyn right beside me. I had put on a happy smile for her sake but inside there was pretty much nothing to be happy about. About a week ago Caitlyn had forced me to tell Shane of my feelings for him, so I wouldn't be too late and regret not saying anything if he suddenly found someone else. So I called him when I knew he would be on stage performing. I didn't want to say it with him on the other end so I just left him a voicemail. Of course after I had left the message I waited to hear back from him. I never did. I just got the notion that he never got it but I heard Nate talking to Jason saying that Shane had found a missed call on his phone and a voicemail waiting for him. After listening to it he had started acting differently. I knew I was the cause of that. Caitlyn had suggested that I come along tonight to help cheer me up. Of course the only reason I came was to wish Peggy a happy birthday.

"There she is Mitch" Caitlyn said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me over to where Peggy was standing.

"Peggy" I screamed was she caught sight of us. Peggy broke out into a large smile as she rushed forward to greet us.

"You came!" she squealed.

"Of course we came" Caitlyn said as she greeted Peggy with a hug. Peggy smiled before moving to hug me.

"The others should be here soon"

"Which others" Caitlyn asked as she grabbed a drink from the table, handing one to me. I smiled at her before turning my attention back to Peggy.

"The Camp Rock gang"

"You... you mean Shane's coming" I asked slowly, stumbling over my words a bit. Caitlyn noticed but Peggy didn't, she was greeting someone that had walked past her.

"Of course" she said before waving goodbye and walking off to talk to other guests. I turned to Caitlyn.

"I don't know if I can handle seeing him here Caitlyn"

"Look, if you don't face him tonight then you never will" I sighed and agreed with her. "Good, because here is your chance" she said. I turned around to see Nate and Jason walk through the door. A second later Shane appeared. I was going to make my way over there but something stopped me. There was something or someone on Shane's arm at that very moment. I thought she might have just been a friend but when I saw how close Shane was holding her and how they were acting around each other; I knew they must have been more. That just means that he got my message but thought nothing of it. What made it even worse was when he looked at me with a smirk, kissed his partner's cheek while looking at me and continued to walk into the house to find Peggy. I knew that Caitlyn had also seen this so she didn't need an explanation as to why I was upset. I looked at her and she just nodded, waving me off. I hurriedly grabbed my stuff and walked towards the front door, slowing down when I past a room that Shane and that girl. He was whispering something in her ear that was making her blush. I turned away and walked out the front door only to be met by the downpour that had started to come down in the last 10 minutes. I walked out into the rain and let my feet take me where ever they wanted to go. How could he do this to me? Did he enjoy playing around with my heart? Why couldn't I be that girl in his arm? Why? Why why why....

**XXXX  
**

"Mitchie, wake up" a new voice said. Mitchie suddenly opened her eyes, sitting up with a start. She looked around her surroundings and was confused for a second. She felt someone sit down beside her and run his hand through her hair.

"What happened?" Mitchie asked.

"You were having a bad dream" Shane said, placing his hand on Mitchie's cheek.

"It was so real" Mitchie said as she rested her head on Shane's shoulder.

"What was it about?" he asked softly.

"You and me. We weren't together but I had called you and left a message telling you how I felt about you. We were at a party and I hadn't heard from you at all since I left the message. Anyway, you came to the party but you had a girl with you and you would look at me when you kissed her."

"Well you know that is never going to happen" Shane mumbled . Mitchie smiled as she shifted around to sit in front of him.

"Is that so?" she asked in a teasing voice. Shane smiled and pulled Mitchie so that she was sitting on his lap.

"Indeed it is." He said before gently kissing her. Mitchie smiled into the kiss, knowing that Shane was hers and only hers for the rest of her life.

_fin_

* * *

so yea... that is just a pretty short one. I hope you like it. I'm writing another two right now that im going to post soon...lol. Im home alone right now and i cant be bothered to do any homework so i decided that i would write some more stories while reading some as well. Going to try and write another harry potter and another cinderella story one soon. If i can think of a good plot... and one for the hannah montana movie because i saw that on monday! My aunty and i are going to learn the hoedown throwdown dance for her 40th....lol. that'll be fun.

xoxo


End file.
